Just Another Day
by awheeler7
Summary: Well Cuzzin and I were bored all night so we decided to bring back our Naruto characters and edit them and make a whole team! This is just some of the end results of what my imagination did along with some humor! Oneshots!
1. Gentle Teasing

Kai tapped her pencil against the desk. Sensei Lee was in the middle of teaching some stupid fight tactics that we had been over 20 billion times already. She sighed and looked over at the rest of her Team was sitting around being themselves as usual.

Nikko Uchiha, the son of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha, was sitting with his arms crossed looking bored and uninterested like he always looked. The bandages on his arms seemed to be fresh from yesterday and although he normally confided in Kai about things that went on, he hadn't said a word all day. He was wearing his usual cerulean shirt and white shorts, it was like a mix of what his parents wore.

Kanako on the otherhand was sitting up alert, her leg bouncing with the energy that ran through her constantly, as she focused on every single word Sensei Lee was saying. In Kai's personal opinion, her Sensei was a complete idiot but also had a great fight style which he said to have learned from his Sensei many years ago. Kanako's dark hair had the slight blue hint in it from her parents, Hinata and the new Hokage Naruto Uzamaki. She even wore her clothes like her father mainly, along with the whiskers on her cheeks. Her top was orange and her pants were brown.

The thing with Kai's team was, like with their parents, Nikko and Kanako were constantly feuding. Kanako would always get on Nikko's nerves and bug him just for own weird satisfaction. It had been funny in the beginning but now to Kai, it was just plain annoying but occasionally it would become funny, depending on the situation.

Kai shifted in her seat with a large sigh, throwing one of her long dark brown locks of hair behind her shoulder. Murasaki, her dog was sitting patiently on the floor. Kai normally wasn't allowed to have her in the classroom, but Sensei had started allowing it when he found out that unlike Akamaru, her father's dog, Murasaki could actually stay still and quiet. Apparently Akamaru had annoyed Sensei Lee back in the day. Kai could care less, she just wanted her dog beside her at all times, the two were a great team.

With a loud sigh Kai put her fist in the air. Sensei Lee was still facing the board and Kai sighed impatiently again. Kanako looked back at her, smiled widely then looked back at Sensei. "Sensei, Kai has a question!" She said childishly. Kai rolled her eyes as Sensei turned around excitedly.

"Yes Kai?" He asked a large smile on his face. Nobody ever asked questions during the actual classroom time, we just listened and then asked questions while practicing.

Kai's lips quirked up slightly in amusement at her Sensei. "Sensei, may we take a break, I'm bored and Murasaki needs to use the restroom. Besides I think we're ALL hungry." It was well past their normal lunch our. As if on cue, Kanako's stomach growled. She smiled proudly and nodded enthusiastically. She seemed to go along with mostly anything...

Sensei's smile fell. "Oh... Okay, I guess we can take a 10 minute break." He said unsure.

Kai rolled her eyes and sighed in slight frustration. "Sensei, 45 minutes." She corrected. His face fell again but he nodded anyways. Kai stood up and quickly left the room, Murasaki following closely. Kanako was lingering behind to talk with Sensei about something from the lesson that she already knew. Nikko was following with his usual 'I can care less' gait.

Kai was walking with Murasaki in the grass, waiting for her to do her business. Nikko was standing on the bottom step off the building, looking out at the Village when Kanako skipped out merrily, Sensei following behind. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at Nikko with a childish puzzled expression. "Hey Nikko?" He glanced back raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Why do you look like a girl?" Kai stopped and looked at Nikko, suppressing her laughter. This was one of the times when Kai would actually start laughing at their squabbles...

Nikko's lips pressed into a thin line, slightly angry as he looked back out at the Village. Kanako skipped down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, turning in front of him. "So why do you wear girly clothes?" She asked again. He looked away uneasily and Kai couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

He sighed and looked back at Kanako. "My mother dressed me." He said with his same 'I can care less' attitude. That was it, Kai busted out laughing silently, having to cover her mouth from Nikko seeing it and getting mad at her. She just didn't want to start another fight. Kanako also started laughing but unlike Kai's silent laughs, her's were very loud.

She then started skipping around Nikko, going up and down the stairs around him singing, "Nikko's Mommy dresses him!" loudly. By now Kai was clutching her stomach and Nikko's face was distorted in rage and a very obvious shade of red embarrassment. Sensei was standing at the top trying very hard not to laugh. Quickly Nikko's started to chase Kanako around, going up and down the stairs and all through the grass. Kai had finished laughing and was now shaking her head at the two. It always ended up like this... Sensei had to then step in and catch the back of each of their shirts, holding them arm length apart. Nikko was swinging air punches and Kanako was sticking out her tongue and singing, "Na na na na na!" This was another normal day for the Team.


	2. Get the Stick

Kai was seated on the bottom step of the building that her team always practiced in. She was watching Kanako play with Murasaki and the stick. She would throw the stick down the street and Mura would take off running down and grab it, bringing it back to her. Then she would have to throw it to Kanako who would smile brightly and start waving the stick around again, getting Mura's attention. Nikko was seated beside her on the steps and was fiddling with a shiruken in his hands. He seemed to be deep in thought but that could just be because Sensei wasn't here yet... There was no telling where their Sensei was. The thought actually frightened Kai a little.

"Come on Murasaki, get the stick!" She said waving it as the little puppy ran and tried jumping for it. Kai rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile. Kanako then pretended to throw the stick and Murasaki just sat there waiting. Kai grinned, glad with her dog, she had trained her well. Murasaki got up and sat directly in front of Kai, looking back at her with her toung hanging out of her mouth. Kanako stood up strait and frowned slightly then raised the stick in the air again, gaining the little dog's attention. She started to throw it but it wasn't in her hands any longer. Sensei was standing behind her, grinning while holding the stick he moved around Kanako and waved it in front of Kai and her dog.

"Come on Kai, want the stick? Do you want the stick?" He waved the stick as he said that in a childish voice. Kai's face turned red and she stood up slowly Sensei Lee started to back up, still waving the stick at her. Murasaki was jumping and barking crazily under the stick. "Come on Kai, get the stick, who's a good girl?" He waved the stick again and she lunged for him. Then he chunked the stick and took off running.

Kai, beting the fastest out of the Team on her good days took off after him. "GET BACK HERE SENSEI! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HAD THAT STICK AS PROTECTION WHEN I GET TO YOU!" She screamed sprinting after her laughing Sensei. She could hear Nikko and Kanako laughing histaricallyl back behind her. She also herd muffled barks which meant Murasaki had the stick. Kai picked up her pace as she noticed Sensei Lee starting to slow down some. She dove between two houses, getting out of his sight then used the sides of the building to jump onto the top. She was then running across catching steadily up with Sensei. He was now jogging really slowly, looking backwards. She could still hear her so called friends back there laughing, even Nikko! Her anger spiked when Sensei Lee stopped running completely and started going back with a large grin on his face. She chuckled darkly before dropping down on her hands and feet and launching herself off the roof and onto her Sensei. He screamed, literally, like a girl as she bit down on his arm. "I got the stick, I got the stick." She said through her muffled bite on his arm. He was now at a full girl scream and was swinging his arm around trying to get Kai off. Like her father, her canine teeth were sharper than most humans, more along the lines of a dogs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to hang on. Her legs were dangling and swinging around in circles along with the rest of her lower half. Her mouth was still clamped tightly around his arm and she could feel her teeth pierceing her Sensei's skin.

By now, Nikko and Kanako were caught up with the two and watching the spectical with dropped jaws, yes even 'I can care less' Nikko! Munasaki was also there and had the stick at her paws, waving her tail proudly. Through the screams of her Sensei, she carefully disentangled her jaw but kept a firm grip on his neck. Both of her feet were now on the ground. Although considerably shorter than her Sensei, she had him down to her level, holding his neck firmly. "Happy Sensei? I got the stick." She growled in his ear. Kanako slowly became aware of what Kai was doing and started screaming at her to stop. Kai rolled her eyes and dropped her Sensei. He plopped to the ground with an "Oof". While Kanako went to _try_ to help their Sensei, she ended up tripping over her feet and landing on his bitten arm. He screamed again and continued to go "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Nikko then bursted out into laughter and applaude. "Nicely done Kai!" He said through his rare laughter. Again, just another day in the team.


End file.
